A Fate Worse Than Death?
by Thee.Azn.Persuasion
Summary: L is at his weakest point...will Light be able to resist the temptations? Or will he take his passion for the man above and beyond? LightxL, Lemon, Oneshot


Hiya! This is my first ever yaoi story...with a lemon. My first story also so please be kind about the constructive critcism...any flames will be read, laughed at, and mocked...so don't even waste your time. Thank you.

Disclaimer: You dumb people! I do not own any of the characters or anything that has to do with Death Note! To those pricks out there who need this disclaimer...Fuck You! Trust me...if I owned Death Note...it'd be a yaoi parade every damn episode.

Read and enjoy - ( hopefully )

NOTE: I CHANGED THE STORY A BIT FROM LAST TIME. Why? It's a long story but yeah...it's going to be different than before...though I'm not sure by how much. At least the very beginning part. I'll probably change more when I have time.

* * *

Damn him. How could I have let this happen...?

The man stayed still, almost afraid to move..as if something would come out of the shadows and attack him. That could very well happen too for all he knew. He took slow looks around the same four dirty, blank walls he had become all too familar too the past two weeks. His eyes drifted to the raggedy bed of his he was forced to sleep in, either that or the cold, stone floor that he still hasn't gotten used to for the time he's been there.

How long could it have been? Two weeks? Two months? Surely not two years but he was willing to believe that now.

How could he have let this happen? Even he couldn't find an answer. He soon let out a frustrated cry, trying to stand up but failing. He was simply too weak from not being under fed for God knows how long.. Just enough to keep him alive...barely enough. He had raw patches of skin covering his body here and there from the beating he took and he seemed frail, as if he would snap in half if you were to squeeze him just slightly. He let out a sad sigh and leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes.

Moments later, he heard a quick 'click' sound and his eyes shot open. He watched as the chesnut hair-colored boy walked into the room, a smirk playing on his lips. "L...you've simply given up now, haven't you?" Light let out a small chuckle as L tried to sneer at him, only to have a small whimper passing through the the detective's lips. The door creaked closed and Light took taunting steps towards the man, the footsteps echoing within the room...mocking L in every way. It was pure torture for L's weakened heart.

L shut his eyes and waited for the pain to come..the way Light tortured L both physically and mentally just to prove how superior he was to the detective...but nothing came. He felt a delicate finger being placed on his chin, making his eye's open, lifting the detective's head up just slightly so their eyes would meet. L defiantly looked away, trying to kick him...hit him away. He was too weak though and he cursed himself for it. His attempt, though, made Light wickedly smile and squeeze L's chin with his fingers, locking his head in place. "Look at me, L." He said in a haunting tone and reluctantly, L did so.

"What do you want now?" L demanded, waiting for the man to just kill him...put him out of his misery. Why wouldn't he just kill him? He wouldn't have to worry about others chasing after him if he just killed him and his crew altogether. Then again, L thought his crew would be dead already. He cringed at the thought.

"You just want to die, don't you?" Light asked rhetorically, letting go of his chin. "You think death would be better than this, don't you?" Light said, a laugh on his tongue. L responded with a faint nod.

"The past days I've spent here had been hell. I know that I lost...I don't want it to be further smeared in my face." The dark haired man said, glaring into his enemy's eyes. But that glare soon faded into sadness as he started to speak with a sad smile. "What is it that you want? If you wanted to kill me, then why haven't you done it? It would be sick to think you like to see me in pain, but that's the only conclusion I've come up with as to why you've kept me alive for so long. Would you rather have me find a way to end my own life? Just kill me...I surrender...is that what you wanted to hear? Death is much better than what you've put me through." Light let out an amused chuckle as he finished.

"L, you're far too precious to get rid of at this moment and now...you willingly submit to me? That means I can have my way with you now." Light said with a chuckle, L's eyes growing wide. **What does he mean by that?** L thought for a moment, scared of what was to soon follow. As if on cue, Light suddenly leaned forward, pressing his lips hard against L's. The detective was stunned even though he had slightly expected it to come. L didn't fight it either, he was much to weak to even push him off. The forceful kiss ended as fast at it had came but L could feel the affects already.

Light smirked again, seeing L's eyes wide with surprise and...something else? Anger...Sadness...Fear...or even...Lust? But Light didn't waste his time trying to figure that out. "L...don't forget this..." Light hissed dangerously as he let that statement hang for a moment, frightening L more for just a split second. This was a different side of Light, a deadly side. He truly was Kira. "The choices you make now will affect how long you survive. You're my puppet, a marionette to do with as I please. From this point on...all teasing is purely gone. You're in _my_ world now..." Light's gentle fingers brushed down the man's chin and lingering on his neck. He then suddenly gripped his neck brutally, causing L to react with a slight gasp. "You are _mine _from this point forward..."

L struggled to breathe before Light let go, a smirk plastered on his face. The detective's hands reached up to gingerly feel his neck, knowing bruises would form soon. But that was the least of his worries. Nearly a second later, L realized it was a mistake to bring his own hands so close together for Light had grabbed onto his wrists with one hand, holding them above L's head and against the wall. "L...even when I hated you...even now that I hate you...I still wanted to do these impurities to you." He said with an evil smirk, gripping the man's wrist tighter.

L responded with a slight whimper, fighting against Light's strength but to no avail. Light would easily dominate him...and even _he_ knew that and cursed himself for it.

Light simply laughed at him, placing his lips softly against L's collar bone. "You know you want it..." He hissed seductively then biting L ever so softly on his skin. A shiver went through the detective's body and strangely...he liked it just slightly. His other hand slowly slid down from the dark haired man's chest as if Light wanted to tease him with tha fact he had won. L let out another gasp as he felt Light's hand squeeze the man's groin through his ragged pants.

"Don't..." He managed out before he was silenced with a rough kiss, Light forcing his tounge into L's. The detective replied by biting onto his tounge, the taste of blood filling both of their mouths as Light pulled away, squeezing the man's groin even harder. "Agh..." L whimpered from both the pain and...the strange pleasure he got from it. "Stop!" He soon cried out as he felt his pants being slowly pulled down and around his ankles. He had nothing else under it and so now, the man's crotch was in full view for Light to see. L felt ashamed...more than he already had been since he was locked up in this prison Light put him in.

"L, watch me." Light demanded softly, letting go of L's wrist. Both of Light's hands started stroking the man's shaft softly. L was starting to lose control. He brought both hands to squeeze Light's shoulders as he held back a moan. He couldn't let Light know he was enjoying this...even if it was in the slightest way. But Light could tell he was just by looking into the man's eyes as he watched. With a smirk, Light's movements became faster within a few seconds.

"Light, stop! Don't-" He cut himself off with a loud whimper as he felt the wetness of Light's tongue touch the tip of his cock. L let out a loud moan moments later, feeling the man's mouth wrap around his entire shaft. Light began sucking softly, feeling the warmth in his mouth grow bigger. He then bit down softly and slightly on the shaft, tasting just the bit of L's liquid that came out as he did. L bit his own tongue to prevent another moan from escaping, squirming around a bit more than he already was. He couldn't handle it for much longer.

Light could feel his cock throbbing in his mouth then pulled away, making L whimper in complaint. Light brought his finger to the tip of his cock, dabbing off some of the precum and licking it off his finger to get a better taste. A smile peeled across the teen's lips before letting his lips wander back down to the tip of L's cock again. The detective closed his eyes, expecting to feel the teen's mouth around his shaft again but instead, he could feel his tongue sliding up and down his shaft quickly.

L bit back another moan, crying out inside his mouth as he felt himself about to come. Light stopped once more just to hear L whimper for more. "L-Light don-" L began to say before he was cut off and hushed with a rough kiss.

"I'm the one in charge, L." He said huskily. He soon wrapped his hand around his shaft, rubbing it up and down slowly. It surprised him that L let his grip on Light's shoulder moving down to his hips, loosely hanging onto them. L then started working on unbuckling Lights belt then undoing the button on his pants. Light just smiled as he did that, letting the detective finish. L soon brought the teen's pants down around his knees, bringing his hands back up and holding onto the fabric of Light's shirt, pulling it over his head.

Light then began making another move on him, laying L down on the floor without much of a fight from him. He had decided to be submissive to Light some time ago and was now following through with that. L let his thighs be spreaded by Light's hands, moaning as Light circled his entrance, sticking a finger into him slowly. It didn't last long. Without warning, Light replaced his finger with his own hard cock, starting to pump it in the detective slowly.

L whimpered for more as he felt himself start to come, unable to utter a word from the pleasure. He simply let out small moans that soon got louder, mixing with Light's soft grunts. Light started thrusting his cock in L faster and harder than before, making L go crazy with the pleasure he got from the pain. L then let a loud cry pass his lips that was cut short with Light's passionate kiss. The detective let the teen's tongue run along his bottom lip and explore the inside of his mouth, making L moan into his mouth.

Light's hands began to play with the man's nipple, pinching it roughly and sliding his finger around it. He suddenly pulled away from the kiss and licked around L's nipple, thrusting deeper into L in the process. The man arched his back, crying out with each thrust. L's nails gripped around the man's back, sratching him with his nails. He felt Light's throbbing cock and then releasing himself into the detective, moaning at the feel of the warm liquid now inside of him. L came for the second time soon after. The teen soon let his cock slid out of L as L sat halfway up, still wanting more.

Both of them with were breathing heavier than usual as Light pulled L against his own body, holding him there. They both were a bit tired now after that, so they both stayed like that for a few moments. Light soon spoke up, a smirk playing on his lips as he said, "So, is this a fate worse than death, L?"

**- End -**

Yeeahh...crappy ending...I know. DON'T FLAME ME, I'm serious. Well, you can if you want I guess...

Love


End file.
